


Here We Are

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been two years and four months,” he says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days.  
> Day/Theme: September 1 / Here we are
> 
> Author's note: 
> 
> After 16 volumes and 144 chapters, fans of "Hikaru no Go" were finally treated to a game between Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira, playing as professional rivals. For the Go player enthusiast, the game portrayed in the manga was based on an actual game (as most were): round 1 of the 47th NHK Cup, Honda Kunihisa, taking black and Nakano Hironari, playing white.

Touya turns at the sound of his name. Shindou has followed him into the playing room. And there is something that sings in his blood: “Today.” 

“It’s been two years and four months,” he says instead.

“That long, eh?”

He is surprised that this is something that Shindou doesn’t know, seemingly unburdened by the weight of all those days and weeks and months they carry between them. Touya looks away, remembering every stone that paved the path to this day. Every game and every opponent who was not Shindou. “Yeah, it’s been a long time.”

He turns and walks away.


End file.
